User blog:IFosterI/Just Dance Versus: Chiwawa vs. Chiwawa alt.
Welcome, everybody, this is Just Dance versus, the show where we take 2 Just Dance songs and compare them for the quality of the song, The content it holds, and of course, the dance itself! This time, it is Chiwawa vs. Chiwawa alt! Requested by JustListener! Isn't it funny, how Ubisoft claimed that they are putting in J-Pop into Just Dance, we got Chiwawa instead? Wanko Ni Mero Mero doesn't even exist. I mean, there might be, but not in the J-Pop industry. Imagine your name being Wanko Ni Mero Mero, or Frankie Bostello, or Che- SCREW IT! Chiwawa was a fail to begin with. Was it the fact that the dancer goes insane cat lady in the bridge? Is it because of the never-to-be-in-stores skirt? Or was it the stupidness that went behind the entire chrous? Like, what was even that hand doing interviewing the chiwawa? Was it only for the people who spotted it before anyone else in the room does, and cringes at how much of a waste of time that is, trying to interview a dog? Correct answer: All of the above. Now, Ubisoft has made a lot of love go into this song, They made a friggin behind the scenes, just for that song, a music video, and when they are trying to promote the game, they have to include the skirt and/or the dancer, because stupid reasons. Now, I think the case with This Is How We Do's fanmade, is that I think Diegho picked the song out, because it was his favourite or something, and he worked with Mehdi on that, but now, Ubisfot has gone a little bit too far with this song with it's alternative....... Ho-ly crap. The product placement is real. Wait.......The classic was in the actual movie? Yeah, Ubisoft has something going on. So, how much money did Barbie pay Ubisoft, or how much money did Ubisot pay Barbie? I do not know, but Aurelie must be tired of the chiwawas, or maybe she likes them too much, either way, the fact that Ubisoft put this in a friggin Barbie movie, and no other song by Ubisoft, kinda pisses me off, because this was the first time they did false advertising for a Japanese song, the other one wasn't really much tasty either. Now, I gotta admit, the coach for the alternate really didn't look like Barbie. Like, c'mon, Ubisoft. If you're going to do branding, at least do it right. Oishii Oishii can do better than you. Next thing ya know, they're going to be making Monster High dancing to Oishii Oishii. That actually is a kinda good idea........Just not that weird Frankenstein girl. Do it with the bat lady, then you guys got yourselfs rolling in the dough. Now, I really don't like the song, nor the alternate, and let's see what it all goes down to. So, we have ridiculous game promotions with the classic, and we have ridiculous product placement with the remastered. Now, I wouldn't really call it a remsterd version, since the choreo is worse. Now, this is just my personal opinion, but if it goes down to the classic or the alternative, when someone says "Just Dance 2016" I think about the Chiwawa dancer, only because Ubisoft has yet to put it someone NOT on their name, and so, I think I'll just go with the classic on this one. Winner: Chiwawa classic. Have a suggestion/request for the next one, put it in the comments, and hope it will be the next one. Category:Blog posts